


Christmas Shopping (Dad!Shawn)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Summary: a day of Christmas shopping with Shawn for your kids.





	Christmas Shopping (Dad!Shawn)

Christmas Shopping (Dad!Shawn x Reader)

 

y/d/n= your daughter’s name  
y/s/N= your son’s name  
ps your children in this are around 5-9 yrs old

“MORNING Y/N!” Your husband Shawn jumped onto the bed in his bright red pajama pants.  
“Jeeez Shawn why are you so excited?” You chuckle, knowing the answer.  
“CHRISTMAS SHOPPING TODAY” He whispered loudly in your ear, tickling your side. You giggled, squirming.  
“Where are the kids?”  
“Sent them to my parents’ already.” Shawn grinned widely. You smirked.  
“So it’ll just be us two today eh?” You poked his side.  
To be fairly honest, you haven’t had a day alone with Shawn for a long, long time. And you were definitely looking forward to spending one with him in preparation for your favourite holiday.  
“Oh yes, Mrs Mendes. C’mon I made you breakfast.”  
He grabbed your hand and pulled downstairs to the kitchen. The scent of maple and fruit filled your nostrils.  
“You are too sweet.” You said, going on your toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
The two of you tucked into a warming breakfast, and soon after took off your fuzzy PJs and changed into everyday clothing.  
“So, shall we hit the mall?”  
“You betcha.”  
You got into the car and put Shawn’s Christmas CD on (HE NEEDS TO MAKE ONE).  
You sang together, goofing around and dancing to the lyrics. Pulling up to the shopping center, Shawn took hold of your hand. He always liked to be protective over you when you were in public. As usual, he got stopped by some fans and took pictures of them.  
You walked through the mall, chatting merrily on childhood Christmas events. Soon, you got to the toy store, where you would get 90% of your kids’ presents.  
“The funniest thing happened yesterday with Y/D/N,” Shawn said to you as you began browsing around, “She went to your closet and put on those sparkly high heels I got you.”  
“You got me so many pairs, which one?” You chuckled, picking up a toy car and examining it for a few seconds.  
“The um what’s it… I don’t remember.” He laughed. “All I remember were they were very pretty.”  
You rolled your eyes, laughing.  
“You’re so clueless Shawn.”  
“Well… I know those shoes make your legs look mighty fine.” He winked, causing you to laugh.  
“Anyway, then what happened?”  
“Well, I asked her what she was doing and she told me she wanted to be as pretty mommy was.”  
“Aww, and what’d you tell her?”  
“I told her she’s the most beautiful little girl in the universe. Very much like her mommy.”  
“Jesus you’re too cute.”  
You continued wandering off in the toy store, glancing at your lists.  
“Oh my god Y/S/N would love this!” You exclaimed at a Lego set.  
“More Legos? I can’t stop tripping over em all the time.” Shawn joked, looking at the package you picked up.  
“I know and I catch you on Snapchat every time it’s hilarious.”  
Half an hour later, you had bought your son’s and daughter’s present.  
Shawn checked his own list.  
“Hey I saw you only wrote my name on that, and not what you’re getting me…” you chirped curiously.  
“It’s a surprise babe.” He smirked, kissing you on the forehead.  
“Oh it’s 11:30, it’s time for my nail appointment. I’ll meet you at the food court in an hour, kay?”  
“Ookay, I still find that I give you the best manicures but suit yourself. Bye love.” He gave you a quick kiss, before you headed to the other side of the mall, laughing.  
Shawn watched you walk away and when you were out of sight, he dashed to the jewelry store.  
A necklace had caught his eye a couple days ago, and he returned to see if it was still there. He knew you didn’t love jewelry, but you did like to have something sparkly when you went to events with him.  
Heaving a sigh of contentment, he spotted the very bracelet under the glass display case.  
After his purchase, he made his way to Bath and Body Works, knowing you loved their products. He had a fun time smelling all the different scents, recognizing a few of them. He settled on a couple lotions and candles in the end in the flavours he liked the best. Checking his phone, he still had time to go to another store.  
He smiled to himself. He walked to Victoria’s Secret. Normally, he only went in the store with you beside him, but he wanted to surprise you. You’ve been complaining lately about needing new bras, so he decided to fix that. Stepping in the dim-litted store however, he was completely lost. What was your bra size again?  
“Need a little help there?” A familiar voice asked him.  
Spinning around, he saw you smiling broadly up at him.  
“Y/N! Hey what’s up-up?” He stuttered, hiding his bags behind his back.  
“Got my nails done early! Like em?” You showed him your bright red festive nails.  
“Wow, love them! So, watcha got behind your back?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh um uh-nothing. I mean not nothing, it’s something, just it’s nothing.”  
You laughed at his goofiness.  
“Okay, now I know you’re getting me a nothing something for Christmas. I’ll try to act surprised the 25th alright?” you giggled.  
Shawn let you browse around the store, while he went to go ask for a bag where he can put all the smaller bags in, thus not revealing where he got your presents.  
After lunch, you both headed to Target, ready to buy a whole bunch of decorations. You picked out plenty of shimmering lights and ornaments for the whole house.  
“This blanket is going to be perfect for the couch!” You sighed, feeling the soft texture.  
“Y/N, don’t you think we got enough blankets?” Shawn raised his eyebrows teasingly.  
“But it’s so fluffy!!!!!!!!”  
Unable to resist your expression, he put it in the cart.  
+  
It had been a long day of shopping and you had half of your presents completed.  
“Still gotta get your parents’ and my brother’s.” You checked off your list.  
“You don’t have to get em anything Y/N.” Shawn said, like he did every year.  
“Of course I do, they do so much for us!” you said to him, as he pulled into Karen and Manuel’s driveway. “Hey.” You placed your hand on his arm.  
“I had a really fun day.” You told him.  
“I love you Y/N. Honestly, I’m so incredibly happy and blessed to have a life and family with you.” Shawn stared into your eyes.  
You smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. He placed his hand in your hair, pulling you closer.  
“Ew mommy and daddy are kissing!” You heard your daughter and son scream.  
You laughed and pulled away from Shawn. He rolled down the car window to wave goodbye at his mom at the door.  
“Hey guys! How was your day at grandma and grandpa’s?” Shawn asked.  
“Really fun, we made cookies and I drew your Christmas card.” Y/D/N explained, hiding a piece of paper from view.  
“Wow sounds so fun, what’d you do Y/S/N?”  
“Well mommy, I wrote my letter to Santa. I asked for a Lego set!”  
You turned to your left and smiled at Shawn, knowing you got the right present. A couple minutes later, you arrived at your house, the kids running into the snow to throw it at each other.  
“Hey!” you said when Shawn threw a snowball at your butt. “Oh I’m so getting you back.”  
“Game on.”


End file.
